dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbid Mario vs Classic Sonic
DBX Rabbid Mario and Classic Sonic, two cartoony versions of popular Video Game characters from another dimension, but only one will win in a DBX! INTRO NO RULES NO REASEARCH JUST BLOODSHED PRE-FIGHT Rabbid Mario is walking along in Green Hill Zone, aa suddenly a blue blur is speeding by, knocking into the Rabbid,, causing the both to go flying. Both hit the ground revealing the blue blur was Classic Sonic. Rabbid Mario got up and saw the hedgehog, furious. Rabbid Mario: BWAAAAAAH! As Rabbid Mario charged at Classic, Sonic then got into a fighting position. Boomstick: HERE WE GOOOOOOOO! As Rabbid Mario tried to hit Classic, Classic Sonic jumped over the attack, got into ball position and got Rabbid over the head. This knocks Rabbid Mario out, stars flying over his head. Classic took this opportunity to go for the wind up punch, hitting Rabbid Mario far away! Rabbid hit the ground, rolling backwards for a bit, but landing on his feet. As Sonic ran towards him, he pulled out his gun, as Classic looking surprised. Rabbid Mario shot it, hitting Classic into a Thunder Shield Capsule., breaking it. As Classic runs towards Rabbid, Rabbid Mario trues to run away, but fails as Classic runs him over with the shield. Rabbid Mario is electrocuted. Classic runs to get another chance at hitting, but Rabbid Mario gets up, runs at Sonic, and starts to slide. He hits Sonic and- *BOOM!* He creates a giant explosion, breaking the thunder shield and getting out his trusty hammer, hits him towards the ground. He lands on Classic, hitting him with the hammer repeatedly in the face. Classic is almost dead. Rabbid tries to go for the final blow but a sudden flash appears, blowing Mario into a hill. Rabbid Mario: BWAAAAAAAAAAA- *CRASH* Suddenly, standing before Rabbid Mario was a yellow hedgehog, instead of a blue one. Classic has now turned Super! Super Classic flys towards Rabbid punching him into more hills. Rabbid Mario: BWAAAAAAAAA- ' *CRASH* '-AAAAAAAAA-''' *CRASH* '-AAAAAAAAA- '*CRASH*''' Super Classic flys past Rabbid Mario‘s flying body, grabs him by the neck, and starts flying up to space. He stops, turns, and chucks him back into the earth. ''' '''Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom, all of the Toads were having fun, running around. Until they saw the Rabbid Mario that was coming towards them. Green Toad: WATCH OUT! IT’S A METEOR! Red Toad: RUN AWAY All the Toads: AAAAAAAAAHHH! All the Toads ran away from the area, as Rabbid Mario landed, creating a giant crater. He could barley get up, and widened his eyes as he saw Classic Sonic flying towards him. He activated a yellow shield around him. Super Classic dashed towards him, attacking him, but going right through him. He‘s surprised by this. He does it again, and again, and again. He realizes this shield must help against dash attacks, so he winds up a powerful punch, only to get hit by a Hammer! Rabbid Mario hit him through the shield, causing the Chaos Emeralds to go flying. Classic is on the floor, he gets up seeing Rabbid Mario coming down towards him with the hammer, Classic Sonic jumps over the attack, but Rabbid Mario learned from last time! He takes out his gun mid-jump, and hits Classic Sonic. This blast turns him to stone! Rabbid Mario jumps into the air, getting his hammer, and when he hits Sonic, a explosion happens. The smoke clears, revealing Rabbid Mario, standing in the middle of Classic Sonics body parts made out of stone all around him. Rabbid Mario walks away from the battle. The Winner is: Rabbid Mario!